


It sucks to be you... sometimes

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Spn_bigpretzel Holiday Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a small challenge going on at spn_bigpretzel that inspired 5 little drabbles:<br/>Table # 6 HEADACHES ~ Prompt: Tight Quarters</p><p>Crossposted at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/34710.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	It sucks to be you... sometimes

Getting ready has become a three ring circus now more than ever. We’ve always lived in tight quarters, but now that Sam is fourteen and following on the footsteps of his big brother, working hard to become a ladies’ man, it’s almost impossible to get ready in the morning.

 

John tried to make light of it and joked with the kids, then he tried to change his shift, heck he tried to change his kids schedules and still he is here, facing a closed bathroom, in his underwear, reduced to begging for a chance to hit the john before breakfast.


End file.
